1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand attachment structure for attaching a stand that supports a flat panel display unit, such as a liquid crystal display, in an upright position, and to a rear cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, display apparatuses have been known, in which a liquid crystal module equipped with a liquid crystal panel and a drive unit is retained between a front cabinet and a rear cabinet to constitute a display unit, and a stand for holding the display unit in an upright position is attached to the display unit.
Such a stand is typically connected to a lower side or a back side of the display unit, and fixed with screws to a predetermined location on a casing (for example, a rear cabinet) which constitutes the display unit. In terms of easy fixing with the screws, it is preferable that the stand be temporarily fixed at a predetermined location of the display unit, and then secured with the screws. With this in view, a television receiver with a stand which can be fixed with screws after temporarily connecting an engaging piece section disposed on a stand side to an engaging hole section disposed on an attachment frame side has been already suggested (for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-38540).
On the other hand, it is also possible to form a screw insertion hole in a rear cabinet, dispose, on an inner side of the rear cabinet, a retainer member which has a tapped hole, and secure an externally disposed stand member with screws. For example, a liquid crystal television set and a display apparatus are already suggested (for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-173849), in which a hook is disposed on an inner surface side of the rear cabinet, and after the retainer member having a hook engaging hole is temporarily fixed to the hook, the stand member is installed from an external surface side of the rear cabinet, and subsequently secured with screws inserted from the screw insertion hole formed in the rear cabinet and screwed into the tapped hole formed in the retainer member.
There is another type of display apparatus including a display unit and a stand which are to be separately packed as individual components, thereby necessitating operation of a user who have purchased the display apparatus to assemble the display unit and the stand on his/her own. In this case, if the stand can be temporarily fixed at a predetermined location to the display unit, and then secured with screws, positioning and screwing can be facilitated, with a result that the user himself or herself can perform operation of attaching the stand easily and safely.
When the user who have purchased the display apparatus has to assemble the display unit and the stand, ease and safety in operation are particularly desired. In order to satisfy both the ease and safety in operation, it is preferable that, in addition to a capability of temporarily fixing and then securing the stand with the screws to a main body side, the hook member or other members in a temporal fixing part should be resistant to breakage, or temporarily fixing and subsequently screwing operation should be performed safely without the danger of squeezing a finger.
Although the televisions described in the above-noted Publications No. 2009-38540 and No. 2006-173849 are both configured to allow final fixation by means of the screws after temporal fixing operation, no measures to prevent a finger from being squeezed during assemble operation are devised in either of the televisions. Therefore, it cannot be said that the televisions are sufficiently safe in terms of the assemble operation performed by the user who has purchased the display apparatus.
Further, when the user performs the assembling, a way of attaching the lightweight stand member to the display unit placed on a table or the like is safer and easier than a way of securing the display unit placed on the stand.
For this reason, a method for attaching the stand to the display unit at a bottom which is transversely situated when the display unit is horizontally laid down is desirable. Then, it is further desirable that the stand can be temporarily fixed at a predetermined position for stand attachment in a predetermined orientation without inclining. Still further, it is also desirable that the temporarily fixed stand can be secured using the screws as it is temporarily fixed without the need to hold the stand in one hand.
Meanwhile, regarding the display unit of a type in which the liquid crystal module is retained in a casing composed of a front cabinet and a rear cabinet, it is desirable to dispose a stand mounting part on a bottom surface of the rear cabinet, and provide the stand mounting part with a temporal fixing means for temporarily fixing the stand in safe without the danger of squeezing a finger. Further, it is also desirable that operation of final fixing with the screws be readily achieved, and the temporal fixing means should resist to breakage.